Pacman
by Karma Killer 11
Summary: My one-shot or should it be in my drabble collection? Tenten loves the arcade, but what'll happen when she runs out of money? Nejiten.


A/N: I HATE THIS! xD Oh well, I'm still uploading. Not sure if this belongs in my drabble collection, or just as a one-shot. Oh well. –sigh- I tried to just randomly write this in 30 minutes. No editing, no thinking, just plowing through. So bear with me. =D Please, please review! I need critiquing! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah! Yeah, baby, yeah!" yelled Tenten, jerking the joystick back and forth, her eyes fixed on the screen.

Almost there... almost.... just-

"Tenten, look out!" Neji cried. Tenten gasped, just as a ghost appeared around the corner, and mercilessly killed her.

...

"NOOO!!!" screamed Tenten, before unleashing a string of curses. "Why? WHY?" She gripped the edges of the machine, rattling it back and forth, as the screen smugly flashed 'GAME OVER!"

"Tenten, you'll break it." Neji said firmly, dragging her hands away from the game. "Relax. There's always next try."

"B-but... I was so close," sniffled Tenten, hanging her head with despair. "Life sucks."

Neji frowned, then pulled Tenten into a hug. "No. No going emo on me. I've had enough of loser emo people to last a lifetime."

"Such as?"

"Myself."

"Ah..." Tenten smiled. Neji was one-in-a-million. He was the only one who appreciated her odd obsession with the arcade; the only one who encouraged her skills, and consoled her when she lost.

Neji grinned down at Tenten. _Hah, she's so short..._ he randomly thought, before steering Tenten back to the Pacman machine, which was emitting catchy music and flashing it's hypnotic lights. "You wanna try again?"

"Yup!" Tenten cried happily, fishing around in her jean pockets for another quarter.

Still fishing...

Ah, got a bite! Oh, wait, that's just the house key...

A couple seconds later, Tenten let out a strangled cry. "I'm out of quarters!"

After double checking her jean pockets and then checking Neji's and finding them empty as well, the two were at a loss of what to do.

"There's gotta be a way!" Neji insisted. "People drop quarters all the time!"

"Right!" agreed Tenten. The two dropped to the ground in search.

~X~

Five minutes later, Tenten had found four skittles, a pair of nail-clippers, the world's largest ball of lint, a domino, 17 ticket stubs, and a cool multicolor pen. (Which she was _so_ keeping. Screw the lost-and-found, with their silly so called 'integrity.' Psht.) Neji had found a broken hair band and a bible. But alas, no quarters!

"Ok, plan B!" crowed Tenten.

"Right!:

"..."

"..."

"We don't have one, do we?"

"Nope." Neji sighed.

"We could say the machine ate our quarters..."

Neji snorted. "Please, this place is crawling with hidden cameras."

Tenten looked around warily, and then pulled her jacket zipper up higher.

Elsewhere, a perverted camera hacker is crying bitter, bitter tears.

"You could turn to prostitution." joked Neji.

Tenten narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Hm, that's not a bad ide-"

"NO." snapped Neji, pulling Tenten closer to him. "No girlfriend of mine is gonna live on a street corner."

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten rolled her eyes. "like I'd stoop so low."

Neji smirked.

"I would _not_ be a prostitute who lived on a street corner," Tenten continued. "I'd _so _belong to the playboy mansion."

Neji's eye twitched, and his smile dropped like a dead fly. "C'mon, let's just find a damn quarter." he growled. Tenten giggled.

But it was fruitless. Nobody had dropped one, and nobody saw them in need and came to the rescue. And Tenten's attempt at flirting failed, when the guy turned out to be the legendary Jiraiya, and she had run like hell.

An unknown amount of time later, Neji was rubbing a desolate Tenten on the back, trying to cheer her up.

"Now, now, I'm sure it wasn't that bad..."

"He's so creepy!" Tenten wailed. "Why does the universe hate me? I'm never going to fine that quarter!"

"Aw." Neji hugged Tenten again, before noticing something. Something... obvious.

"Uh, Ten? Did you check your jacket pockets?"

Tenten looked confused. "No, why?" she asked, reaching into her pocket. When she withdrew her hand, it was filled with several round, shiny, perfect quarters. Tenten blinked.

"...Oops."


End file.
